


bring me back up

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kitten, Other, direct sequel to done, first time writing this ship, mention of allergies, patton crying, shipping stuff, tw deceit, tw remus, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Sequel to ‘done’I promised a ship FicDeceit and Remus help brighten the mood of their boyfriend
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	bring me back up

Inside the safety of his room, Patton cried long and hard.

Virgil, Logan and Roman had been smart enough to back off for a while, even if the moral side had heard them pass by the door every now and then.

It didn’t mean some others wouldn’t be brave enough to check in.

“Hello there, darling.”

Patton couldn’t resist a small smile as he felt one of his dark side boyfriends hug him from behind.

“Hi, Dee.”

“Terribly sorry it took me so long to come see you, but I was helping our creative boyfriend with a surprise for you.”

Patton could only imagine what kind of surprise needed Deceit to intervene.

“Do you need anything, dearest?” the deceitful side asked.

“I..... I can’t find my glasses.”

The snake was only gone for mere moments before resuming his position of snuggling into Patton’s back, and carefully placing the pair of glasses back on the moral side’s face.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here, sweetheart,” Deceit said softly.

“Thank you. I just....I just got so tired of it all, you know? Of constant fighting and the three of them thinking I’m just happy, all the time. I’ve swore more today than they’ve done in the last five years.”

And obviously Deceit knew Patton was very much mistaken, but given the circumstances he wasn’t about to point this out.

“Hey, Patty-cakes! Check out what I got you!”

Then there were three.

The deceitful side shifted so Patton could move to face his other dark side boyfriend.

A cardboard box was dumped in the lap of the moral side, right before Remus sat down in front of him with a small thump.

“Check what’s inside,” the darker creative side said, grinning.

Patton would normally be a little concerned in case whatever was inside might suddenly blow up, but if Deceit had helped and not immediately thrown the box out the nearest door, it should be fine.

So the moral side reached into the box and pulled out a cat.

A beautiful, white furred, blue eyed cat.

“Oh my gosh....”

“She’s hypoallergenic, so she’s not going to upset your allergies,” Deceit said.

“We just thought you could use some cheering up after today,” Remus added.

Patton smiled. “Thank you. She’s beautiful.”

Deceit sighed in relief. “Great. Because I’d hate to have to go through what I witnessed trying to make sure it was perfect.”

Remus could hardly contain an eye roll. “Whatever. I thought by now you’d be calling out our dear Patty-cake on all the naughty words he used today.”

“Oh my gosh, I completely forgot.” Deceit smirked, now looking right over at his kitten holding light side boyfriend.

Patton thought about it for a moment. “If we cuddle then I’ll let you tease me about it for the rest of the night?”

Needless to say, the night ended just like that.


End file.
